Le Conseil
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Cela partait d'une bonne intention. Mais après réflexion, Xander regretta cette décision. Non, vraiment, c'était une très mauvaise idée de réunir les familles royales de Nohr et d'Hoshido pour faire des conseils communs. Très mauvaise idée.
1. Le Conseil

**Kaamelott, la Table Ronde, tout ça en version Fire Emblem. Enfin, un genre de version Fire Emblem. Bref, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Le Conseil**

— Bien. Y-a-t-il des questions ? Oui, messire Takumi ?

— ... Pourquoi est-ce vous qui dirigez ce conseil, au lieu de mon frère ?

Xander soupira. C'était la première chose qu'il avait expliqué, pourtant... Non, hors de question qu'il perde son temps à se répéter. Parce que cela commencerait avec le prince Takumi, mais ensuite d'autres feront de même en voyant qu'il accepte de se répéter, et ce conseil n'en finirait jamais. Si au moins il pouvait commencer...

— Une autre question ? Oui, Elise ?

— Pourquoi une table ronde ?

Xander soupira de nouveau. Il allait vraiment devoir réexpliquer à chaque fois pourquoi ils étaient là, tous assis autour d'une table ronde ? Cela n'allait jamais en finir...

— Y-a-t-il des questions sérieuses, qui n'impliquent pas quelque chose que j'ai dit précédemment ?

Takumi leva de nouveau la main.

— J'ai dit : qui n'impliquent pas quelque chose que j'ai dit précédemment, insista Xander.

— Cela n'a rien à voir, se défendit Takumi.

— Dans ce cas-là, allez-y.

— Pourquoi sommes-nous obligés d'être là alors que ma sœur et votre frère ne sont pas là ?

Xander fut surpris de voir que la question de Takumi n'avait en effet, rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait dit précédemment. Mais, étonnamment, il entendait, dans cette question, un gros sous-entendu d'une grande flemmardise, comme si le prince Takumi n'avait nullement envie d'être ici.

Enfin, en même temps, vu l'air blasé de l'archer Hoshidien, c'était probablement le cas.

— Takumi, intervenu le prince héritier Ryoma, au grand bonheur de Xander qui ne désirait pas expliquer par lui-même, surtout à quelqu'un de très entêté. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Tu es ici parce que tu es directement concerné par les affaires du royaume. Il est de ton devoir d'être là.

— Parce que le prince Leo ne l'est pas lui ?

— Les raisons qui poussent mon frère à ne pas venir ne vous concernent nullement.

Xander fut presque satisfait de voir Takumi frissonner suite à la réponse de Camilla qui lui offrait ce si « honnête » sourire dont elle seule avait le secret. Il fallut un instant au prince Hoshidien pour se ressaisir, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers la princesse Elise.

— Et elle, elle est concernée par les affaires de son royaume ?

— Non, répondit Xander en haussant les épaules. Elle voulait juste venir.

— Si j'avais su que ce serait aussi ennuyeux, je ne serais pas venu, ajouta Elise en prenant une mise boudeuse. En plus Sakura n'est même pas là...

— Tu n'es pas forcé de rester ici, Elise.

— Vraiment ? Super ! À tout à l'heure.

Sous le regard affligé et dégoûté de Takumi, la plus jeune princesse Nohrienne sauta hors de son siège et quitta gaiement la salle.

— Elle peut partir mais pas moi ? s'exclama un Takumi outré. Ryoma, laisse-moi partir aussi !

— Je ne t'oblige pas à rester, déclara calmement l'hériter Hoshidienne en croisant les bras.

— Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je...

— Mais j'espère que tu sais les conséquences de cela.

Cette simple phrase suffit à arrêter Takumi dans son élan. Lui qui s'était déjà levé, prêt à partir, se rassit en soupirant d'un air résigné.

— Je sens vraiment que j'ai le choix, là, râla-t-il.

— Takumi, cesse de te plaindre pour rien, grommela Hinoka.

— Je ne me plains pas pour rien ! Je n'ai jamais voulu être ici, moi ! C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu diriges notre armée, donc ça te concerne directement, mais moi, je... AH !

Takumi se tut brusquement alors que lui et Hinoka se figèrent lorsqu'une hache vient se planter sur la table, juste en face du prince Hoshidien. Ils regardèrent Camilla, qui continuait d'avoir ce rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

— Ne vous en prenez pas ainsi à votre sœur, messire Takumi. Compris ?

Hinoka et Takumi déglutirent. Apparemment, ils avaient oublié l'affection étonnante que Camilla portait à Hinoka, au grand drame de celle-ci.

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Il ne fut coupé, après de longues et interminables secondes, que par Ryoma, qui soupira.

— Mes excuses pour tout cela, prince Xander.

— Ce n'est rien, je... je m'y attendais, avoua Xander, en se retenant de soupirer lui aussi.

Déjà qu'il avait du mal à faire fonctionner parfaitement bien ses conseils chez lui, alors en réunissant Nohr et Hoshido, cela paraissait impossible. Leo le lui avait dit, et apparemment son frère avait raison. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas souhaité venir...

Mais le prince Xander n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. S'il pouvait arriver à tenir ses conseils à Nohr, tant bien que mal, alors ce n'était pas cette nouvelle difficulté qui l'empêcherait de parvenir à son but.

Par contre, au prochain conseil de Nohr et d'Hoshido, il laisserait la responsabilité de diriger tout ça à Corrin. Le premier conseil n'avait même pas commencé qu'il en avait déjà assez. Déjà que ses responsabilités à Nohr commençaient sérieusement à lui donner des cheveux blancs, hors de question qu'il s'en ajoute avec ces conseils créés pour continuer de maintenir et garantir la paix entre Nohr et Hoshido.

— Bon, je vais le répéter une dernière fois... reprit aussi calmement que possible Xander. Quelqu'un a-t-il une question ?

Il pria intérieurement pour que le prince Takumi ne lève pas la main. En tout cas, par le teint blanchâtre de l'archer qui fixait avec inquiétude Camilla, il y avait peu de chances qu'il prenne la parole. Tant mieux.

— Oui, Dame Hinoka ?

— Pourquoi Kamui et Azura ne sont-elle pas ici ? Elles doivent bien participer à ce conseil, non ?

Effectivement, elles devaient être ici. Au moins Corrin. Après tout, si, en faisant construire cette table ronde auxquelles les familles royales étaient conviées disposait de dix places, c'était bien pour que tous les membres des familles royales de Nohr et Hoshido soient présents. Mais entre Sakura et Elise qui n'avaient, finalement, très peu de raisons de venir, Leo qui ne voulait pas perdre son temps à y aller – sans doute bientôt suivit par Takumi – et Azura et Corrin qui n'étaient pas là... Cela commençait à faire beaucoup de sièges libres... S'il avait su, Xander aurait fait placer moins de siège, cela aurait fait des économies...

— Les serviteurs de Corrin, Jakob et Felicia, m'ont informé que Corrin et Dame Azura n'ont pas pu venir parce que cette dernière se sentait mal et que Corrin veille sur elle, expliqua Xander.

— Azura est malade ? répéta Hinoka, surprise. Sakura est-elle au courant de ça ? Elle pourrait la soigner. Il ne faudrait pas que sa santé s'aggrave.

— Vous vous inquiétez pour votre sœur ? Quelle noble et douce attention, déclara Camilla en la regardant tendrement, ce qui mit la princesse Hoshidienne mal à l'aise.

— S'il suffit de se sentir patraque pour ne pas devoir aller à ces fichus conseils, je crois que je vais commencer à faire pareil, marmonna Takumi.

— Takumi... commença son ainé en lui jetant un regard réprobateur.

— Ça va, je ne vais pas le faire ! Mais je prévins, si l'autre rat de bibliothèque a le droit de rester dans sa chambre pour lire ses bouquins au lieu de venir, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je reste ici très longtemps.

— Takumi, cette manière de parler est indigne d'un prince d'Hoshido !

— Parce que le prince de Nohr est mieux, peut-être ?

— Ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit de ne pas critiquer ainsi mon frère ?

— Oh, vous, ne recommencez pas avec vos menaces à la hache. Hinoka, surveille ta petite-amie !

— C-c'est pas ma petite amie !

— Cela vous dérangerait-il vraiment que l'on nous considère comme cela ? Pour ma part, cela serait très agréable.

— N-ne dites pas cela d'une manière si décontractée, Dame Camilla !

Xander soupira. Non, franchement, il allait laisser tomber et déléguer ses responsabilités à Corrin.

* * *

 **J'ai bien aimé écrire ça. Avertissez-moi si ça vous intéresserait d'en avoir d'autres dans le même genre avec des conseils entre Nohr et Hoshido, ça peut être sympa à développer.**


	2. Nouvelle tentative

**J'ai beaucoup cogité à ce sujet dans ma tête et finalement, j'ai décidé de faire une suite (quelques semaines après, mais bon...). J'ignore si elle est de même qualité que le premier O.S, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Fire Emblem (si seulement...).**

* * *

 **Nouvelle tentative**

— Tu vas refaire une tentative, Xander ?

— Oui. Je refuse de laisser tomber si rapidement à cause de quelques différences et dissidences. Je suis dirigeant. Ceci n'est pas censé me poser problème.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu insistes tant sur une cause perdue.

— Tu me comprendrais si tu avais un royaume à diriger, Leo.

— Je suis heureux de ne pas être roi, dans ce cas. Cela m'évite beaucoup d'ennuis.

Xander soupira. Leo aurait fait un bon dirigeant, si seulement il désirait s'impliquer un peu plus dans ce qu'il faisait et qui ne concernait pas des bouquins ou de la magie.

— Je crois que je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps. Bonne chance avec ce conseil.

Xander regarda son frère partir, son cadet souriant – probablement en imaginant ce qui allait se produire dans ce conseil. Après qu'il soit parti, Xander se tourna vers la salle du trône, là où se déroulait le conseil, après que des serviteurs y aient placé une table.

Bien qu'il appréhendait cette nouvelle tentative, il prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans la salle du trône.

Tous l'attendaient déjà : sa sœur Camilla, le prince hérité Ryoma, les princesse Hinoka, Corrin et Azura (qui cette fois n'était pas malade) et, surprenamment, le prince Takumi aussi.

Xander fut étonné de sa présence : il pensait que le cadet des princes Hoshidiens serait déjà parti, puisqu'il s'était tant plaint d'être là la dernière fois. Peut-être son frère l'avait-il résonné ?

— Pff, vivement que ça soit fini...

Ou pas. Il ne fallait pas trop rêver...

— Takumi, cesse de te plaindre, réprimanda calmement Ryoma. En tant que prince d'Hoshido et éventuel prince héritier, il est de ton devoir d'être ici.

— Mais je ne serai jamais dirigeant, alors à quoi bon ?

— Tu ne peux pas prévoir l'avenir. Nous ne savons jamais de quoi le lendemain serait fait. Une tragédie pourrait vite m'arriver et tu devrais prendre la gouvernance d'Hoshido.

— Arrête de parler comme si tu allais mourir, c'est flippant... En plus, même si tu ne pouvais plus gouverner, ça serait Hinoka qui deviendrait reine. Tout le monde sait ça, voyons.

— On ne sait jamais, répéta Ryoma, intransigeant.

— C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Arrête de rabâcher ça ! Tu...

— Oh, Xander !

Xander remercia silencieusement sa sœur adoptive pour son intervention qui coupa court à toute dispute entre les princes Hoshidiens et fit que l'attention soit tournée vers lui, le silence se faisant dans la salle.

Tous se levèrent.

Enfin, sauf Takumi, jusqu'à ce que Ryoma lui jette un regard réprobateur et qu'à contrecœur, Takumi se lève à son tour en soupirant.

Silencieusement, Xander prit place à sa place et, d'un signe de la tête, indiqua à tous de s'assoir puis entonna :

— Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue à ce nouveau conseil.

— Comme si le dernier n'avait suffi... marmonna Takumi.

— Takumi ! siffla Hinoka d'un ton sec. Silence !

— Nous sommes réunis ici, poursuivit Xander en ignorant cette interruption, pour parler de l'évolution de la récente alliance entre les royaumes de Nohr et d'Hoshido et décider des mesures qui doivent être prises en compte pour les évènements futurs. Êtes-vous tous d'accord avec cela ?

Tous hochèrent la tête.

— Bien. Dans ce cas, je déclare ce premier conseil – parce qu'on ne comptera pas le précédent, merci... – ouvert ! Qui souhaite prendre la parole en premier ?

Ce fut Ryoma qui se désigna pour prendre la parole.

— Je vais me permettre de commencer, dit-il de sa voix stricte et sérieuse de meneur. De ce que j'ai pu observer, il semble que le peuple Hoshidien accepte bien cette nouvelle alliance avec Nohr.

— Euh... non.

Tous regardèrent Takumi, surpris.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Hinoka.

— Je suis allé à la frontière, récemment, et...

— À l'Abime Éternel du côté nord ? interrompit Camilla. Que faisiez-vous là, prince Takumi ?

— Je chassais, répondit Takumi en paraissait agacé, comme si devoir s'expliquer le dérangeait.

Xander arqua un sourcil.

Il sentait que la conversation allait dériver s'il ne faisait rien. Non pas que les parties de chasses du prince Takumi ne devaient pas être passionnantes mais... il y avait probablement meilleur endroit pour en parler qu'en plein conseil sur l'entente de deux royaumes !

— Euh... pardonnez-moi mais je crois que...

— Tiens, ça fait un moment que tu ne chassais plus, remarqua Hinoka, coupant honteusement Xander, qui prit un air outré : il venait de se prendre un vent...

— Que chassais-tu ? demanda Ryoma.

— Un Sans-Visage, répondit Takumi.

— Drôle de proie... dit distraitement la princesse Camilla.

— Un Sans-Visage ? répéta Ryoma alors qu'il fronça les sourcils. Comment est-ce possible qu'il y en ait ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous disparus...

— C'est ce que je croyais aussi, déclara Takumi.

— Un Sans... Oups...

Cette fois, l'attention se tourna vers Corrin, qui semblait embarrassée.

— Saurais-tu quelque chose, Corrin ? demanda Azura alors que tous regardèrent la princesse blonde avec curiosité.

— Oui... admit Corrin tandis qu'elle secoua la tête, soupirant de lassitude. Je crois que ce Sans-Visage est l'œuvre de Rhajat... Elle a dû recommencer ses expériences étranges.

— Rhajat ? répétèrent Ryoma et Xander en cœur.

— C'est la fille d'Hayato. Elle est un peu... particulière.

— J'aurais plutôt dit complètement cinglée, rétorqua sèchement Takumi. Et inconsciente. Créer des Sans-Visages ! Pff, en plus de ça j'ai perdu une journée entière à pourchasser ce monstre...

— Pourquoi t'es-tu acharner à le poursuivre ? demanda Hinoka. Cela ne te ressemble pas.

— Je voulais juste éviter qu'il attaque quelqu'un.

— Oh, Takumi qui s'inquiète pour les autres, que c'est mignon ! s'exclama Corrin.

— Arg, tais-toi ! J'ai juste fais ça parce que c'est mon devoir de protéger mon peuple ! Rien d'autre.

— Si tu le dis...

Pourtant le grand sourire de Corrin exprimait clairement son désaccord avec les fausses protestations de Takumi, qui avait brusquement rougi, gêné. L'archer soupira.

— Bref... j'étais près de la frontière, quand j'ai été interpelé par des soldats.

— De Nohr ? questionna Xander.

— Non, d'Hoshido. D'ailleurs, Hinoka, je crois que les soldats que tu engages sont complètement idiots.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Hinoka en fronçant les sourcils. C'est-à-dire ?

— Ils m'ont pris pour un espion ou je ne sais quoi et m'ont cassé les pieds pendant des heures avant d'accepter de me laisser partir. Du coup j'ai perdu la trace du Sans-Visage et j'ai mis encore plus de temps à le retrouver pour l'éliminer. Cette bande d'incapables...

— Ils ne t'ont pas reconnu ? demanda Hinoka.

— Non, répondit sèchement Takumi. Ils sont complètement bigleux. Donc je ne sais pas si du côté de Nohr c'est mieux mais nos soldats sont complètement stressés à l'approche de la moindre personne aux frontières.

Hinoka parut réfléchir un instant, avant de soupirer à son tour.

— C'est vrai qu'ils sont assez à la traine... admit-elle.

— Il suffit de voir les deux boulets que tu te trimballes, ajouta Takumi.

— Tu parles de Setsuna et Azama ? Même si je dois avouer qu'ils sont parfois plus agaçant qu'autre chose, Setsuna et Azama sont de très bon vassaux, pour ta gouverne, défendit Hinoka alors qu'elle lança un regard plein de reproches à son frère cadet.

— Pff, question de point de vue. En même temps, si tu ne te rends pas compte que tu es entourée de bras-cassés...

— Ne parles pas ainsi d'eux !

— J'arrêterai lorsque tu reconnaîtras qu'ils sont des... ARG !

Takumi sursauta lorsqu'une hache atterrit devant lui. Il blanchit à en faire pâlir un mort tandis qu'il regarda, tout tremblotant, l'origine de cette... agression : Camilla, qui lui offrait un doux sourire – rempli de sous-entendus et de promesses de mort, de préférence de mort douloureuse.

— Que vous ai-je dis la dernière fois concernant la manière dont vous vous adressez à votre sœur, prince Takumi ?

Takumi ne répondit rien, trop occupé à claquer nerveusement des dents.

Xander soupira. Si Camilla aussi s'y mettait...

— S'il-vous-plait... commença-t-il. Serait-il possible de reprendre dans le calme et...

— Hinoka ! s'écria Takumi en se tournant vers sa sœur. Surveille ta copine !

— C-ce n'est pas ma copine ! s'exclama Hinoka en retour, alors qu'elle se mit à rougir furieusement.

— Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Elle vient d'essayer de m'assassiner !

— En même temps, tu avais été prévenu... déclara Corrin.

— Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

— Takumi, calme-toi, ordonna Ryoma. Tu fais une scène pour rien.

— Me calmer ? Je viens de manquer de me faire tuer ! J'ai le droit d'être en colère quand même !

— Xander ?

La voix d'Azura calma aussitôt Takumi et attira l'attention de tout le monde vers le souverain de Nohr.

Celui-ci était penché en avant, les coudes sur la table et les mains jointent devant le bas de son visage, cachant son mention et ses lèvres, ne laissant paraitre que son regard extrêmement blasé et lointain.

Le silence se fit alors que tous l'observaient, inquiet et entendant qu'il réagisse. Finalement, par son manque de réaction, Ryoma prit la parole, s'adressant à Xander :

— Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Sa voix sembla sortir Xander de ses pensées. Il cligna des yeux et se redressant, expirant bruyamment. Puis, à la surprise de tous, il se leva sans un mot et sortit sans adresser la parole à quiconque.

Tous restèrent muets de surprise. Puis finalement, ce fut Corrin qui rompit le silence gênant.

— Vous pensez que nous sommes allés trop loin ?

— Oui, affirma aussitôt Ryoma.

— On se demande à qui la faute... marmonna Hinoka en lançant un regard signification à Takumi.

— Ma faute ? s'outra l'archer. Ce n'est pas moins qui m'amuse à envoyer des haches pour décapiter des gens !

— Si tu ne critiquais pas mes vassaux, cela ne se serait pas produit !

— Tes vassaux sont des incompétents alors tu ne peux m'empêcher de les critiquer !

— Moi, je ne critique pas tes vassaux !

— C'est normal, puisqu'ils sont compétents, eux !

— ASSEZ, HINOKA, TAKUMI !

Au ton sévère de Ryoma, son frère et sa sœur se turent.

— La faute nous est commune à tous, déclara sagement Ryoma. Nous devons nous faire pardonner en prouvant que nous sommes capables de tenir en conseil du début à la fin de manière productive. Des idées ?

— Il faudrait faire comprendre aux soldats des garnisons aux frontières que nous ne sommes plus un royaume isolationniste, pour commencer, commença Takumi, avant d'ajouter en marmonnant dans sa barbe : enfin, ça, Hinoka aurait déjà dû s'en charger, mais comme elle est entourée d'incompétents...

— Takumi ! Arrête de critiques mes soldats ! s'exclama Hinoka.

— Mais ils ne savent pas faire correctement leur boulot !

— Alors tu n'as qu'à prendre un poste aux frontières ! Au moins ça nous évitera tes remarques inutiles !

— Pour être entouré d'imbéciles moi aussi ? hors de question ! Je préfère pourchasser un Sans-Visage pendant des semaines !

Takumi et Hinoka recommencèrent à se battre, sous l'œil attentif et suspicieux de Camilla qui semblait attendre le moindre faux pas de la part de Takumi pour l'agresser, tandis que Corrin, ayant abandonné toute tentative pour calmer son frère et sa sœur, se mit à discuter avec Azura.

En voyant cela, Ryoma s'affala au fond de son siège et soupira.

Il comprenait la réaction de Xander à présent...


End file.
